


Agent Cavill

by deadlyhwa



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Ass-Kicking, F/M, Fighting Kink, Grinding, Groping, Henry cavill is a spy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, No Smut, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Spy Harry, Top Henry Cavill, Touching, not yet, series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyhwa/pseuds/deadlyhwa
Summary: On your first big mission, you find yourself sparing with an obstacle that is someone you shared a one-night stand with. But it turns out that this obstacle was truly on your side.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Agent Cavill

You stepped forward into the dark, the music and chatter from the ballroom got quieter. You held your clutch at your side as you walked in further. Moonlight casted in through the large windows, but the shadows still lingered. An incredibly quiet rustle—that anyone would miss—was picked up by you. You carefully and silently moved forward; you knew that there was someone else in this room.

And they knew that you were too. Before you could even think about what to do, the sound of a gun cocking rang in your ears. Your eyes flickered in the direction of the noise and you got prepared to take down whomever it was. The person moved into the light; steel-blue eyes stared down at you. You hesitated. You have never hesitated. His eyes sparkled and, God, they were hypnotic and familiar. _Familiar?_

You then could finally hear the sound of his breathing. His finger was slowly pulling the trigger. You walked closer, deriding him. “What are you going to do with that?” He stayed silent and did not move a muscle. He was focused on you, focused on putting you down like a lamb. Hunter meet prey. Except you were far from a helpless creature. You threw your purse at his face to distract him. He simply dodged it.

_Great._ You kicked your leg high, knocking the weapon out of his hand. His only instinct was to grab your ankle, which he did. You sucked in a breath and your eyes landed on his again. You now felt vulnerable, just like how he wanted you. His hand was rough under your skin and his grip was tight. It reminded you how you could lose it all in seconds from being careless. From believing that you could take him without any effort.

He pulled you close, releasing your leg. His hand enclosed around your throat and lifted you up off of your feet. “Oh!” You choked out. “You want to play,” You grumbled. You wrapped your legs around him and slapped him across his face. He paused and lifted a brow at you. You shrugged. You punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back and fell down, taking you with him. “I hope that was fun for you.” He grunted. Strands of his hair strayed away from its slick-back style. You lifted your head from his chest, “Trust me, it was.” You looked up at him. Those blue eyes…You knew them. “No fucking way,” You quickly stood up and he got up as well. “Excuse me?” He tilted his head. “Anyways, I came here to retrieve _it_. And I’m guessing you’re here for the same reason.”

You watched his eyes slowly trail to your right, clearly thinking of ways to get to his revolver. _How gullible does he think I am?_

He dived down, surprising you. You began to reconsider your level of gullibility. He slid across the floor and grabbed the gun. You leaped behind a couch before he could even find the trigger. You landed near a record player, “Let’s act out a cliché.” You hollered, bringing your hand up to the player. You turned it on and moved the arm over the vinyl. Some vintage jazz began to fill the room. You hummed along to the song while devising a plan to get out of here _with_ the merchandise.

“Are you going to sit there all night?” He taunted you. You could hear movement. “I can wait.” He added. The chandelier turned on and light illuminated onto the one thing you both needed. You smirked. You happened to be closest to the painting. A portrait of the politician. Behind it was the actual prize. Something from the corner of your eye caught your attention. Your clutch. “Well I can’t.” You crawled quickly beside the couch and grabbed your clutch. He was catching onto what you were doing, and his heavy steps alarmed you.

You took out and hid your small dagger before he reached you. Now that you were both in the light, he was taken aback like you were before. He snatched your purse and went through it while taking many glances at you. You got off of the floor and dusted off your dress. He dropped your tossed purse wherever. “You should just get out of here. You would be leaving with your life.” He offered, a small grin on his lips.

“I should be saying that to you!” You flung your arm at him, grazing his cheek. He grabbed your hand before you could try again. His hand went to strike you, but you caught his. “I know you,” You scoffed. “And I know you.” He said in confusion. His furrowed brows slowly softened, and his smirk got wider. He spun you around and held you close. He used your own weapon against you, holding it up near your throat.

“We fucked, love.” He whispered slowly. You flinched in his grasp. How could you forget? His eyes, his large frame, his smirk, his scent. Once he finished his sentence, it all came flooding back. He was one of the only men that drove to the brink of insanity. It was after one of your missions. During a party similar as this one. He was at the bar, alone. Everything about him was so inviting, you had to kill your curiosity.

And now, that same man could end your life in one swift move. The pressure of the dagger seemed to have lifted slightly. “So what?” You huffed. “Who do you, work for?” He questioned slowly. “Who do _you_ work for?” You turned the question back to him. “Don’t be stubborn now, sweetheart.” He said huskily. He relieved the blade from your neck completely and used it to brush your hair back.

“When this is over, we should redo that night. I don’t think I wore you out completely.” He whispered near your ear. His lips grazed it and moved down your neck. The music stops playing, and white noise filled the room. “Just tell me baby,” He slowly moved his hips against you. You grabbed onto his forearm that was snaked around your front. “Charles please,” You whimpered as he buried his face into your neck.

“Oh? You remembered my name.” He spun you around. “Obviously, I was moaning it all night.” You purred, playing into his game. You slowly rolled your hips into him and you could feel him hardening as each second passed. The pattern of his breathing rose and fanned on your shoulder. You could not deny that fact you felt aroused from this situation. He dropped the blade, and his hands began to roam your sides. “Gotcha,” You mumbled.

You wrapped your leg around his ankle and pulled forward, causing him to free you and fall on his back once again. “Son of a bitch,” He groaned. “ _Daughter_ of a bitch,” You smirked and rushed over to the painting. You took it off the wall and placed it on the floor. You unclipped the device that had been hanging at your ear, disguised as an earring. You attached it to the vault and turned around. He appeared in front of you and startled you, but you gained your composure.

“Just give it up. We both know who’s walking out of here with it.” You gazed up into his eyes. A corner of his lips twitched upwards. He crashed his lips on yours and you gave in. Your lipstick smear onto his mouth as you moved against him. The kiss was sloppy and messy, you craved him, and he craved you. Your hand was on the nape of his neck, attempting to pull him closer. The sound of the safe unlocking made you draw back from him. You inhaled sharply as you pulled yourself out of the daze he initiated. You turned your back to Charles and took the flash drive. “Good, now we can bring it in together.” He hummed. “Together?” You squinted your eyes.

“What do you mean by ‘together’?” You retrieved the chip and clipped it in place behind the hard band around the waist of your dress. “I am Henry Cavill, agent of-” “Holy shit you’re my superior.” Your eyes widened. “And I fucked you.” You added and gasped, your hands cupped around your mouth. “No, no. I fucked _you_. And, you also kicked my ass tonight. But only because I let you.” He corrected you, chuckling while you were scared for your life.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t know—I have only heard about you and I would have never done that if I knew.” You rambled. “You would’ve never slept with me? That was one of the greatest shags I have ever had.” He lifted the arm of the record player and silence filed the room. “But we work together, and I am beneath you.”

“I would like you to be beneath me.” He continued to flirt and joke with you, but you were not laughing. “You’re pretty good by the way. They sent me here to see if you could carry out this mission. You never caved in, you’re fiery and I like that.” He stepped closer to you. “So, can we get out of here and get a cab to my place? I’m sure you’ll recognize it.”

You glared up at him, “ _After_ I report back.” You walked past him. He grinned and straightened out his blazer, “Of course, I’ll go with you.”


End file.
